1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plug-in nut.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plug-in nut of this kind is known from DE 10 2005 032 699 A1. The prior plug-in nut has an outer body configured with a support plate and receiving slots. Also present is an inner body, which is mounted in the outer body such that it can be displaced over a displacement path. The inner body is formed with a screw receiving space into which a screw can be screwed, and comprises rear-locking catch lugs that protrude radially outward beyond the outer body and that in a final mounted arrangement, after the inner body has been rotated relative to the outer body from a preliminary mounted arrangement, are disposed in the receiving slots of the outer body. In the preliminary mounted position, the inner body is rotated relative to the outer body so that the rear-locking catch lugs are aligned with a base portion of the outer body, to enable the prior plug-in nut to be fitted into a receiving opening formed in a carrier part. The axial displaceability of the inner body relative to the outer body makes it possible to compensate for tolerances.